


Whiny Vechsteau

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story of Vechs trying to capture his favourite pigderp's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiny Vechsteau

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at titles.

He had started subtly enough. Just an anonymous note here, a hidden object of affection there, little things. But Zisteau hadn't seemed to notice. Or if he had, he had ignored them. The idea of either of those things being true made Vechs very very unhappy. How dare Zisteau ignore him now that he was on the server. Zisteau had wanted him on the server forever, and now that he was finally on the server...

Vechs growled quietly to himself as he watched Zisteau building...something. Zisteau had been building on that damned contraption for some time now. He couldn't make head or tails of it. He knew Etho had come by at least once, and was helping Zisteau with some sort of redstone wiring, but he had no idea what it was meant to do. The idle thought of giving up trying to get Zisteau's attention and perhaps working on getting Etho's attention crossed his mind, but he squashed it with a grumble.

He would not give up on getting his Zistykin's attention. Zisteau wanted him on the server, he was on the server, and now Zisteau better pay attention to him. Vechs frowned as he pulled out a small notebook, opening it up. He'd just have to step up his game in order to get Zisteau's attention.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vechs nearly threw his notebook across the room. Zisteau still wasn't paying any attention. He had covered Zisteau's house in signs, left notebooks all over the place telling Zisteau exactly what he wanted to do to him, even left bits of clothing strewn around the place. But Zisteau just cleaned his house up, not even seeming to read or notice any of it.

Vechs pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing slowly. He was very very tempted to start chucking tnt at his beloved Zistykins. He was quite sure that would get his attention. 

Not the kind of attention he wanted though. The idea of a very enraged Zisteau chasing him down filled his head, glittering tusks goring him...

He decided that tnt was not the way to get Zisteau's affection. He was tempted to smother his house in lava, but it was hit or miss if it would amuse him, or just remind Zisteau that he wasn't as flame proof as his brethren were, and wind up just annoying him. And that lead to attempted gorings again. Vechs frowned, pursing his lips. 

He had really wanted to be subtle, he had. But if he had to be so obvious, he would be.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Zisteaaaauuuuuu....pay attention to meeeeeee...” Vechs whined grabbing at Zisteau's shoulders. Zisteau was hunched over his desk, plotting out some part of the elaborate design that was currently occupying his time.

_I should be occupying your time, not this this design!_

“You should be paying attention to me, not this this thing!” Vechs said, frustrated. Zisteau continued to sketch on the design, ignoring Vechs who continued to poke and prod at him. Vechs pulled away from Zisteau with a huff.

Vechs growled before pulling himself onto Zisteau's desk, rolling around on top of the papers. Zisteau placed his pencil down, looking up at the ceiling. Vechs growled, rolling onto his side and staring at Zisteau, one hand propping his head up.

“Zistykins, do you hate me?” Vechs said, pouting when Zisteau turned away, pulling out a different sketch, placing it on his lap as he continued to sketch. Vechs sniffled softly, his free arm pawing at Zisteau, trying to get his attention.

Zisteau continued to sketch, only very briefly looking up at Vechs when he rolled onto his back, covering his face with his hands.

“You doooo hate me. You wanted me on the server, and now, now you won't pay me any attention at alll and maybe I should just go find Etho and bother him, I bet he'd pay attention to me!” Vechs said, both hands over his face. Vechs tilted his head to the side, peeking through his fingers, seeing Zisteau smirking slightly as he continued to sketch.

Vechs gasped, wounded. He pulled himself into a crosslegged position on the desk, glaring at Zisteau. “You! You're smirking at me! You DO hate me!” Vechs said with a howl, flailing at Zisteau. Zisteau sighed, finally putting down the sketch and looking up at Vechs.

“I don't hate you, Vechs,” Zisteau said with a soft sigh, tilting his head slightly. “Are you done with your outburst? I'd like to go back to what I was doing.” Vechs frowned down at Zisteau, before hopping off the desk.

“Fine. You DO hate me. I'm going to go find Etho and bother him instead. He'll pay attention,” Vechs mumbled, slouching as he started towards the front of Zisteau's house.

He heard Zisteau standing up, the chair scratching against the floor. Zisteau was grabbing him, spinning him around, pinning his arms to his sides. Vechs swallowed deeply, staring up at Zisteau. He couldn't tell the expression on Zisteau's face, and that made him slightly nervous.

“...you aren't going to gore me, aren't you?” Vechs said, voice wavering slightly. Zisteau sighed, closing his eyes. “Vechs. Vechs. You are trying to be infuriating. You are getting very close to actually being infuriating. Did you not stop to think maybe I've been working on a surprise for you, and that I've been trying to keep it a secret?” Zisteau said, eyes still closed. Vechs blushed brightly, before frowning.

“Couldn't you have just told me that? Instead of letting me waste all that time trying to get your attention?” Vechs said, pouting again. Zisteau grinned at him. “It was a lot of fun seeing you get less and less subtle. Would you have started stripping on the table, I wonder...” Zisteau said, chuckling softly. Vechs continued to frown, trying to wiggle out of Zisteau's grasp.

“Well fine. Go work on your surprise. I'll just go and pout in my dirt hovel, and hope it hasn't been filled with tnt by Etho or Pause or Beef or Guude or everyone else.” Vechs said, finally wrenching free of Zisteau's grasp.

“Are you sure you want to do that? Don't want to try and distract me while I put the finishing touches on your surprise?” Zisteau said, one hand on Vechs' shoulder. Vechs bite his lip, pondering.

“Wellll I have spent a lot of time trying to distract you already, guess I could continue to distract you...” Vechs said slowly. Zisteau grinned, pulling Vechs into his lap as he sat back down, wrapping his arms around Vechs, smoothing the sketch out carefully.

Vechs rested his head against Zisteau's shoulder, nuzzling him. “You know I hate it when you ignore me, Zistykins,” Vechs said, voice muffled. Zisteau sighed, hugging Vechs. “But it's for a surprise. And you ruined it being a surprise, so maybe I should just toss it, and figure out something else to give you,” Zisteau said softly, trying to keep from grinning. Vechs pulled his head out of the crook of Zisteau's neck, looking him in the face.

“Oh really? Like what?” Vechs said, trying to sound seductive. Zisteau pulled Vechs into a kiss, before quickly pulling away. “Something like that, perhaps. But I do think I'll finish this surprise too. Don't want to throw away months of work, after all.”

Vechs wiggled in Zisteau's lap, sighing softly. “Fine. Finish your surprise. All I wanted was some of your attention. This is enough for now.” Vechs said, yawning slightly. He had spent quite a bit of time trying to get Zisteau's attention, it was quite exhausting.

Zisteau snorted softly as he finished putting the finishing touches on the design. Vechs had fallen asleep in his lap some time ago. He had continued to whisper sweet nothings about lava and traps and what a cute zombie pigman his Zistykins was, right up until he fell asleep. Zisteau carefully stood up, picking Vechs up with him, carrying him to bed. Maybe he'd be able to get some actual work done on the surprise while Vechs slept. The papers had been decoys, but he wasn't going to tell Vechs that.

Vechs rolled around in the bed slightly, whining in his sleep. “Zisty...kins...where are you...cold...” Vechs mumbled, half awake. Zisteau pursed his lips before climbing into bed. He could finish the surprise later. Time wasn't as important now, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Vechs, who sighed happily, snuggling against him.


End file.
